Be careful for what you wish for
by AssassinAutohellzillaZ
Summary: That's what Lauren didn't listen for that night of a shooting star. The next morning, she wakes up with human-sized monsters in her house! What crazy adventures does Godzilla and his friends/enemies have instored for her? Rating may change. FIRST STORY EVER! (Is put on hold due to writers block)
1. Prolouge: Normal girl

**This is my first story, so please don't hate me on anything I put in this story. I hardly see any of those storys where a character comes to life and such, but** **NEVER**** with Godzilla, so I decided to make my own story for it. Reviews are appreciated, but NO flames :( I don't own any Godzilla (I wish TT^TT), only the OCs in this story. So with that said, here's the story!**

"OHMERGERD! Godzilla vs Destroyah is on!" I yelled as I jumped on the couch in my living room. My name is Lauren Cruz, I'm 18 years old, I have short, wavey dark brown hair that's a few inches down my shoulders, and cocoa brown eyes. I was about 5'8 and is totally a fan girl of Godzilla. For as long as I can remember, I loved Godzilla since I was a young girl. I really loved to watch the Heisei Godzilla series, and Godzilla vs Destroyah was my absolute favorite movie of all time, after the first one of course. In the middle of the scene where Destroyah was killing the soldiers in that building, my phone rang. I grumbled as I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I answered. "Hey babe, how you doing?" I smiled at the familiar voice of my boyfriend. "Oh, hey Damian! I'm doing fine, just watching a movie," I smiled, knowing what he would say next. "Lemme guess, it's Godzilla related, isn't it?" "Don't judge." He laughed over the phone. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I think it's cute for your obsession with him. I just called to tell you I'm coming over tomorrow to pick you up for our date." I smiled at him, he knew I would never forget anything. "Alright, I'll see you then. Love ya!" "Love you, too" I hanged up the phone and noticed it was already at the scene when one of the Destroyah things was burning in flames. After finishing the movie, and crying my eyes out when Godzilla and Jr. died, It was 10:58pm, and I was a bit tired, so I decided to get to bed. As I walked to my room, I noticed a picture of my family on the table in the hall that led to my room. I was 5 in the photo and my hair used to be up to my back and straight, i was wearing a black and red dress that was a few inches from my knees. Standing to my left was my brother who was a year older than me. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes, and was a few inches taller. He was wearing a striped red shirt and jeans. Behind me was our mom, she had curly light brown hair and deep brown eyes, like my brother. She was wearing a long black dress that had wrinkles at the bottom of her dress, and I'm guessing she was 5'4. Behind my brother was my dad, he had short black hair and cocoa brown eyes like mine. He was wearing a grey shirt with a black unzipped jacket on and jeans. I'm guessing he was 6'4.

I picked up the photo before falling to my knees and slight tears fell down my cheeks, then turned into sobs. The pain was still there, I missed them so much, but they won't come back, no matter how much I prayed for them to come back. When I was done crying, I placed the photo back where it was and headed to my room. I entered and memories started to haunt me. 'Why them... why not me?' I thought to myself, this always happen every night, and I don't know how long I could take this loneliness. I got into my pjs and was about to slip into bed when I saw a shooting star fly by from my window. I couldn't help but smile when my inner child told me to make a wish. I closed my eyes shut as I started to make a wish. "I wish that I had some adventure in my life, with friends who will always stay by my side." I usually wished for my family to come back, but I wanted tonight to be less depressing. When I finished, I tucked myself into bed, as I turned off the lights. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep, wondering what the future had in-stored for me.

**So that's the first chapter! Man, this is going to be a LONG story development. Hope you like, Chapter 2 on it's way!**


	2. The hell is going on!

**Hey everyone! So, in this chapter, you'll finally get to see who is in this story :D So, I hope you enjoy this, and leave reviews and such! I don't own Godzilla, only Lauren (oc), enjoy!:**

In the morning, I felt like shit... maybe I was getting sick, but then I would have to cancel my date with Damian! I groaned as I walked out of my room to make some coffee and breakfast, but as I yawned when I entered the living room, I tripped on something, or someone, and fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD'. I growled at myself, thinking maybe I left something on the floor last night and forgot about. When I rolled around to see what I tripped over, I was silent and plain out shocked. I saw a large lizard like tail where I was standing before I tripped. I traced the tail back to it's root, and I saw a large figure laying in the middle of the my living room. It was HUGE for a human, did he sneak in my house and fall asleep on my floor? Wait, he's not moving, is he, or it, dead!? I heard a low groan, and the figure moved, at least he/it wasn't dead. It (let's stick with 'it' for now) started to move some more, and before I knew it, the figure seemed like it was getting up, I noticed that it's arms where a little too short for it, and it had only three fingers that had claws! The figure was on it's hind legs, and it had spikes on its back that looked like maples. The figure looked like some kind of dinosaur, a T-rex maybe. No wait, it looked like... no, it couldn't be! The lights were still off, so it's probably just me. I slowly walked over to the light switch, keeping my eyes on it, while the figure had it's back to me. I turned on the lights and was instantly shocked at what I saw. Standing right in front of me, was a human-sized Godzilla! Was this a costume? It was creepy, it looked realistic. He turned to me as soon as the lights turned on, his stare sent a chill up my spine, he was staring at me like he wanted to pierce through my skin and into my soul. We just stared at eachother, like those stand offs in the movies. He looked like the Godzilla from the 1994 film, so at least it was my favorite Godzilla. His stare began to creep me out a bit, but nothing prepared me for what happen next, "Uh... hi there, human," he said uneasily. His voice was deep and soothing, it made me feel like melting at the sound of his voice, but it still didn't make me feel anything more of him.

I made uneasy steps to the kitchen, not losing my sight on him. "Uh... hi? W-who are you? Why are you in my house?" I stuttered, wide eyed at the costume (hopefully it was a costume :( ) in front of me. Before I could ask anything else, I tripped over something else, AGAIN. I mentally cursed at myself for tripping over something twice already. I remembered then that the Godzilla costume guy was still in my house, so I quickly picked myself up before I noticed an other thing on the floor! The thing groaned before grumbling "Hey, watch it you little-" "You too, Angirus!?" the Godzilla said, he sounded shocked, but he was far beyond the level of shock I was at. I took a long look at the figure, and noticed it looked like a weird armadillo of some kind, it had spicks on it's back, before I realized it WAS Angirus! 'This isn't happening... This is NOT happening' I chanted to myself, feeling panic. This might be a dream...WAIT! This IS a dream, YUP! Well, back to bed! I jumped over Angirus, and dashed past the Godzilla. "W-wait!" I heard him shout behind me, but I didn't listen, and continue to run through the living room into the hall, before bumping into something else. Okay, what's up with tripping or bumping into things this morning?! I looked up and saw not one, but THREE figures. The one I bump into looked like a metal version of Godzilla, the figure on the left was a giant pterodactyl, on the right was also a huge moth. 'MechaGodzilla? No, wait... Kiryu!? Rodan!? Mothra!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?' I thought, completely frozen in shock "This kid seems like she saw a ghost or something." Rodan commented, looking at me. "Well, if you ask me, she should watch where she's going." Kiryu said, slightly annoyed. "Are you alright, ma'am?" Mothra asked worriedly, moving closer to me. At that point, it was too much for me, so I just gawked at them and...

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, quickly getting up and ran past them and straight for my room, slamming the door shut and putting a dresser in front of my door to prevent them from entering my room. I ran in my bed and hugged my knees as I sat on my bed. "Okay, okay, calm down. Okay this not a dream, but that's okay. Damian will save you, like he always does..." I told myself in complete panic. I mean, who wouldn't panic if uncontrollable kaijus were in your house, I'm not the only one, right? As I tried to calm myself, I heard a low, menacing growl next to me. Hesitating, I slowly turned my head to find Godzilla standing a few inches away from my bed, but he looked different. He looked like the one from 1991 instead. The stare was different too, it was more deathly and cold, like he wanted to kill me. I stayed as still as possible, which was hard since I was shaking in fear. "You..." He snarled, his voice was the same as the first Godzilla, except it was a little more raspy then before. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He demanded, yelling in anger. I guess I wasn't the only one thinking how he was this small, or even here. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" He yelled again, I was terrified. "I-I don't kn-know..." I chocked out, stuttering in fear. "YOU'RE LYING, YOU BITCH!" "No! I swear, I don't know!" "STOP LYING YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT!" Tears were racing down my cheek, what if he decides to kill me? What if he goes on a rampage on kills people, my friends... What if he kills Damian? "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He screamed, lunging at me. Barely, I dodge the attack and ran fo my door, throwing the dresser to the floor. Before I could turn the knob, a tail hit me in the side, tossing me to the wall, knocking the air out of me as I hit the wall. I looked up, getting air back in my lungs, and saw him hovering over me. "HELP! SOMEONE, I'M GOING TO GET KI-" I was cut off by him when he grabbed my throat. He began to squeeze harder and harder, making it difficult to breath. "You... You know what happened to me... YOU did this!" He snarled, not caring if he was choking me. He began to move me up the wall, squeezing even harder than before. "St-st...op... I-I ca...n't..." I barely managed to say, before he squeezed even harder! I was going to die, he was going to kill people, my friends, Damian, EVERYONE! Everything was getting fuzzy, my vision was blackening. I heard voices, but they were fuzzy. "Father, stop! You're killing her!" That voice again... Was there two Godzillas? I felt like the claws were taken away from my throat, and I slid down the wall, but as soon as I hit the floor, everything was quiet, and everything went black.

**Author: Well this is the chapter**

**Lauren: Why did you make me get chocked almost to death D:**

**Author: Wait, that's not in the script. GODZILLA!**

**Godzilla: I did it on purpose!**

**Lauren: I don't want to work with him anymore :,(**

**Author: Well, while I go murder Godzilla, please leave a review! Chapter 3 on it's way! Now, COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!**

**Godzilla: *running away* Totally worth it XD**


	3. Lay down the rules

**Okay, I think I may have rushed the last chapter, but we all learn from our mistakes... So anywho, I would love to get on with this story, and I want to hear ****NO**** complaints whatsoever. I don't own Godzilla, only Lauren.**

It was quiet when I began to feel my senses began to kick in again. I open my eyes to make out four or five figures. I could barely hear it, but there was people talking about something, but their voices sounded like muffling. Finally, I was able to hear what they were saying, "When do you think she'll wake up?" "Who knows? We made her scream her lungs out, run to her room where a pissed off Godzilla was, and do to his anger issues towards humans, he almost chocked her to death. Add lack of air to panic and fear and BOOM! We have a fainted human female." He has NO clue of how much fear and panic I was having. Hell, I don't even know what level I was at! I slowly rose up in a sitting position to find myself on the couch in my living room. All of the figures were more clear now, and my prayers for that whole incident to be a dream was shattered. In front of me was Kiryu, Godzilla, Angirus, Mothra, and Rodan standing in a circle, chatting probably about me or what had happen. "Uh... Guys, she woke up." Angirus spoke up, noticing me staring. They all turned their heads to me, just staring like they expected me to freak out, which is what I wanted to do. I swallowed hard, only to feel an uncomfortably pain in my throat. I winced at the pain, just as Godzilla walked over to me, "Are you alright, miss? I'm sorry for my father's actions, he, uh... Well-" "Wait, did you say father?" I interrupted him. If he said father, then that must mean... "Yes, I did. I'm Godzilla Jr., but most people call me Jr." He spoke, smiling at me and lending out his hand, er... Claw. I stared at his claw before shaking it, "I'm Lauren. It's nice to meet you, Jr." I replied, smiling so he felt like I could trust him, which I kinda did. "Um... Not to be rude or anything but, how did you guys get in my house? And how long was I out?" I asked shakily. They all stared at eachother with questioning looks before Mothra spoke up, "We don't know. We just, appeared in your home. Oh, and you were out for an hour or so." I stayed quiet for awhile at the response, before Rodan spoke up, "Hey, how can you understand us?" "Yeah, shouldn't you just stare at us like we were ready to kill you or something?" Angirus added. I looked at him as I spoke again, "Well, I have this special gift, I can understand animals. Like how animals can understand humans." This was true. For as long as I could remember, I was always able to speak to animals, and would know what they said back to me. I guess the same goes for kaijus, but I wouldn't count Kiryu, I think he could speak english on his own for being a cyborge (I at least thought he was a cyborge for being the original Godzilla). We were all silent, untill I brought up a topic that made them all uncomfortable, "Hey, where's Godzilla?" They all stared at me like I was crazy for even asking the question. "Um, I don't think you need to know of his whereabouts." Rodan said, expecting me to just forget about it. "Yes I do! This is MY house, and you all have to obey MY rules. So where is he?" I barked, standing up from where I was. From what I compared, they were all at least 7 feet tall in size. They all just stood wide eyed at me, "I think father's in the room you fainted in... Maybe." Jr. said, still wide eyed at me. "You sure you want to go find him? He almost killed you last time, remember?" Kiryu spoke, I knew what they were trying to do. They all wanted me to stay out of his way and let him do what he pleased so he doesn't kill anyone, but I say no! Just 'cause he had God in his name didn't mean he WAS God himself, or make him do whatever HE wanted. I turned my back on them, but before I walked out, I sternly said, "Yeah, I remember. My throat still hurts from his death choke. If you're worried he'll do it again, just stay out in-front of my door." I smirked at the last part, if their so scared that he'll kill me, they might as well follow me. I walked out of the living room and into the hall that led to my room. I heard footsteps behind me as I continued to walk, I didn't need to turn around to know who it was though. The closer I got to my room, the more thoughts ran through my head of what he might be doing. 'Maybe he's sleeping, or maybe he's destroying everything in my room... What if maybe, just maybe, what if he's getting ready for me to enter so he could kill me again?!' The last thought scared me the most. I mean, what if they can't stop him this time!? I push that thought to the side when I finally reached the door to my room. 'Okay, let's do this.' I reached for the knob, getting ready for whatever was on the other side of my door. I open my door and was silent at what I saw.

**Auto: Okay, that's chapter 3!**

**Lauren: Really? You're going to leave it a cliffhanger!?**

**Auto: Haha, fuck no! *trollface* Problem? Okay, continue chapter 3! :D**

As I open my door, I saw Godzilla looking at my dresser, picking up a picture and putting it back, before he does the same to the other photos. He then turned his head and saw me in the door way. "Huh, so your awake." he replied, not giving a damn about what happen before. "Uh, yeah. I am." I awkwardly repied back. He seemed to look over my shoulder, looking behind me. I turned my head and followed his gaze, to see the others giving him a look that said 'Well? Apologize!', though I didn't care much for the apologie. Godzilla let out a sigh before he spoke again, "Look, I'm sorry for almost killing you. It was my mistake," he held out his claw, "No hard feelings?" he finished. I knew he didn't mean it, and was forced into it, but I didn't care much, It was better than nothing. "Sure, no hard feelings" I smiled at him, shaking his claw. After we shook hands/claws, I had everyone wait in the living room, while I got dress into jeans and my Dragon Ball Z t-shirt, I love that anime. I walked over to the living room where the kaijus were waiting. "Okay, so what do you guys want to know first?" I spoke as I sat down on the couch. "First, where are we?" Godzilla asked, at least he wasn't growling or anything. Progress. "Well, you're all in the USA, a state called California, in a city called San Jose." They all gawked at me, for being in a whole diferent country. "So, we're in the Americas?" Rodan asked, still shocked. "You could say that." I replied, calmly. "What year is it? It looks, different from what I remember." Jr. spoke up. "It's 2013, why?" I asked, now their expressions went all out wide eyed and shocked. "But, it was 2003 for me." Kiryu said. "But it was 1997 for me!" Jr. spoke up, "It was 1965 for me!" Mothra said, "it was 2005 for us" Angirus spoke, pointing to Rodan. "What about you Godzilla?" I asked, everyone turning to the king. He didn't looked shocked at all! "It was 1991," He spoke calmly, not caring for all that was happening. I wish I could be as calm as he is. "So, it was different time periods for all of you, huh? That's wierd." They nodded their heads in agreement. We just stayed quiet before I decided to speak again. "Alright, I'm going to lay down some rules." They turned their heads to me, ready to hear what I had to say. "Rule 1: Always listen to me. Rule 2: Keep from going outside. I don't need you guys drawing attention to us. Rule 3: Keep away from the windows. The same reason as rule 2. Rule 4: You break something, I break your skull. Unless you can pay it back. Rule 5: You have to do your fair share around the house. Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded, signalizing they understood. When I was done with the rules, we heard a ringtone, "Do ya like my sword, sword, sword. My diamond sword, sword!~" It sang out. Everyone looked surprised as they all looked around for the source. I walked past the surprised kaijus and went in front of my cofee table, where my phone sat. Picking it up, I saw the caller ID that read 'Amanda'. I smiled as I answered to my best friend "Hey, Amanda!" "Hey, Lauren! Hey, I called to tell you I'm coming over to your house." My smiled faded at her last six words. I turned to look at the kaijus staring at me. "Um, how about I go to your place?" I hoped she would say yes. "Sorry Lauren, I'm already on my way." "Oh, um, when will you get here?" "About five minutes. Gotta go! Bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone, and turned to kaijus. "Well?" Mothra asked. I stayed silent, just standing where I was. Finally, I said something that most people would say in my position. "Fuck."

**Auto: Kay, NOW that's chapter 3!**

**Lauren: Well, now there's a new OC in this story.**

**Auto: And an important one, too! :D**

**Godzilla: When's the part I start kicking ass?**

**Auto: When I say so!**

**Godzilla: B|**

**Auto: Alright, leave reviews, no flames! Whoever can guess that song that was on the ringtone, and who sings it gets a cookie! Chapter 4 in the works!**


	4. A plan and sleep

**Hey everyone! I was reading over my last chapter and I realized, I didn't make Lauren tell them they were fake, like she was supposed to! *bangs head on computer* But this time, ****THIS TIME****, she will! Godzilla, I swear... Don't you hate it when things don't go how you plan? I would like to thank Xahraxs for giving more ideas for this fanfic. You, my friend, are an awsome person! For Alpha Tiger: You get it right! Here's your plate of cookies :) As for everyone else, you get half of a cookie each. I don't own Godzilla, just the OCs in this story. ENJOY!**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

_Time passing_

* * *

This was great, just great! I began to explain to the kaijus what me and Amanda were talking about on the phone. Amanda was my best friend for years, and I would've trusted her with this incident, but there was a problem, she worked as a scientist. If she found out about them, how do I know that she won't just bring her co-workers here and take them away for their own use? What if they decided to kill them? Every Godzilla fan would hunt me down if that happen! Just to be on the safe side, I would have them hide in a room until I was sure she wouldn't use them for testing or anything. "Okay, does anyone need to do anything before she comes?" I asked after explaining the situation, putting them in one of my guess rooms. Everyone didn't say anything, until Godzilla spoke up. "I'm hungry. Do you have anything to hunt here?" He was clueless about humans, wasn't he? "No, we don't. But I do, however, have food in the kitchen, follow me." I replied, signaling him to follow me. He did so as the others stayed in the room. Once we made it to the kitchen I begin to open cabinets to see what he might like, maybe he would like something meaty. As I searched I turned to ask him what he liked to eat, but I saw him holding wasabi that one of my friends gave me to try. "Say, is it okay if I try this?" he asked staring at the wasabi. "You sure you want to try that?" "Possitive." I just stared at him before deciding to let him. I gave him a dot of that stuff, because that suff was spicy as hell! He gave a look, "That's it? Can I have more?" I gave him another dot. "More." This time, I grabbed a bowl and put half of the wasabi in the bowl. "That's better," he said, taking the bowl. "Buena suerte" (**A/N: it means good luck in spanish**) I smirked back to him, "What?" he asked confused, "Oh, nothing" I replied, he was so unaware of the consequences of eating that much wasabi. After getting everyone settled in the room, the door bell rang, I told everyone, "Don't, under any circumstances, come out of this room!" They all nodded at me, so I closed the door and went to open the door. Standing outside the door was Amanda. Amanda was 4 in. smaller than me, she wore these smart peoples glasses, was a bit chubby, her skin was a little tan, her black hair was up to her back, and had chocolate colored eyes. "Lauren! It's been so long!" She then gave an embrace, "Yeah, it's been four months! What, they don't allow you to go home?" I asked playfully. I led her to my living room, and allowed her to sit on my couch. "So, how have you and Damian doing together? Did you lose your viginity yet?" she smirked, I felt my cheeks heat up at the question. "Shut up..." I said, causing her to laugh. "So, what you up for?" she asked, expecting to go somewhere today. I wanted to know what would happen if she saw the others. "Hey Amanda, um... Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?" "Well, um, what if maybe, figurly speaking, what if the monsters from Godzilla came to life? More specifically: Godzilla, Godzilla jr., Kiryu, Mothra, Angirus, and Rodan?" I asked shakly. She just stared at me, like I was trying to be funny. "Um, well that would be really cool." "Would you take them away?" "You can't have them roaming around to destroy the city." "What if they were 7ft tall and they were under my custody?" "Then I won't take them, since you can controle them." "What if-" "Lauren, why are asking me these questions?" She asked sternly. I could feel the tension of her stare. "Well, I have something to show you." she got up from the couch. I walked her down the hall to the room the kaijus were in, I swallowed hard, I winced once I remebered the pain in my throat. I slowly reached for the handle, and open the door. When I opened the door, the kaijus were all talking to eachother, untill they turned their heads in our direction. Amanda just gawked at them, wide eyed.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?!" she yelled, completely taken back from the fact that fictional characters were in my house. Wait, fictional? Oh fuck, I forgot to tell them they weren't real. "Uh, so...?" "So what?!" she turned to me, still shocked. "You won't, um, you know, take them away like you said, right?" I smiled shyly, hoping she would say yes, oh what am I kidding, anything I hoped for didn't happen so far. She stared at me, "You have fictional characters in your house, and that's all you can say!?" "Fictional characters? What is she talking about?" Angirus asked, as everyone turned their heads to me, "Please tell me you can understand them, 'cause I sure don't." Amanda asked, hiding behind me away from the kaijus. She was the only other person that knew my gift, other than my family, "Yeah, I can understand them. And I sort of forgot to tell them that..." I paused, trying to find the words to of what to say next. "Tell us what?" Jr. spoke, looking at me concerned. Giving a long sigh, I finally spoke, "Guys... You all are fake. You come from a fictional movie, I freaked out when I saw you because you were real when your not supposed to, not because your, um... you," I finally chocked out. They just gawked at me, wide eyed and jaws droped. "Do you know what they're saying?" Amanda asked from behind, peeking over my shoulder. "I think they're in shock. They're not saying anything at all." We standed there awkwardly for a while, before finally Godzilla said something, "Your kidding, right?" "Why would I lie to you guys?" I responded, now they just stayed silent... Um, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them right now.

_3 hours later..._

"I tried to tell you about the wasabi." I told a certain mutant dinosaur outside the bathroom. "No you didn't! You just gave me a bowl of that crap!" he shouted back from the other side, "I put a dot for a reason you know!" I shouted back. "So explain to me again. How exactly did they get in your home?" Amanda asked. After meeting the kaijus, and them being shocked for an hour, she had started asking billions and billions of questions to them, using me as a translator, of course. Rodan and Angirus hid away from her after twenty, Mothra just stayed quiet, not answering a question at all, Kiryu gave her the evil eye... I mean, optic or lenses, Jr. shunned her, and Godzilla... She barely opened her mouth when he threaten to kill her, but I smaked him upside the head for it... and laughed at the face he gave me. But it turned out the face he gave was due to food poisoning to the wasabi... It was embarrassing to teach him how to use the toilet. I turned to her as I began to speak, "Well, I think I did." She stared at me before I continued, "Last night, I wished on a shooting star for some adventure and some new friends in my life, you know. This is not what I had in mind. The others scared the living hell out of me, and Godzilla tried to kill me, but he hates humans so I don't blame him." I finished. I wonder, did any of the kaijus heard me about me wishing for this? "So what you're telling me is you made a wish, it came true, they scare you, Godzilla tries to kill you, and yet, you STILL let them stay in your house?" she asked, staring at me in surprise. "... Yeah." I replied back, not giving care in my tone. We then heard the toilet flush on the other side, the door opening with Godzilla coming out. "Wash your claws." I demanded as he came out, having the door close after that. Once the water was heard, I added "Get your nails good!" "Yes, mom," I chuckled at the response. He then came out again, "I wouldn't go in there for a few days... Or weeks," he commented as he walked to the living room, me and Amanda tried to hold back our laughter when we noticed the tolet paper draging along his foot. We walked back to the living room, the kaijus sitting on the floor as they talked about their battles, what they've been through in their world, etc. Me and Amanda sat on the couch when I spoke up, "Hey guys, we have go through something." "I thought we already went through the rules." Rodan groaned, "What could we possibly talk about now!" Angirus added. "Let her talk!" "Thank you Mothra." I smiled at her, turning my head to Amanda, to let her talk. "We need to find out how to keep you guys well hidden and how to do dimple things with you, like what you guys are able to eat; what human foods you can digest without problems, and all that other stuff." Amanda spoke, "And how to get you all to your rightful homes. Amanda can take care of that, in the meantime, I have to take care of you guys," I added to the fact. Amanda's phone rang before any of them could say anything. She answered the phone, and had a very short conversation with whoever was on the phone, and hung up. "I have to go. I'll do my best to see you next week," she said, giving me hug. I hugged her back, she was always like a sister I never had. Before she walked out the door, she turned to Jr. and said "You know, you're acually pretty cute." she smiled. My jaw just fell down, to the ground! Did she just call him... cute? That is very, very, VERY rare for her to call things cute. I noticed Jr. was blushing, and I noticed Godzilla was winking at him, it clearly said 'Go for it. GO FOR IT!', I think Jr. noticed me eyeing him, cause he just replied "Um... thank you, I guess." Amanda stared at me, for a translation. "He said thanks," I smiled at her. She said her final good-byes, and Amanda walked out.

* * *

"I'll see you next week, babe." Damian said, giving me a kiss. "I'll see you then." I smiled at him. We just finish a date where I couldn't stop thinking about the kaijus in my house doing who knows what! I didn't bother telling him, 'cause if he found out Godzilla almost killed me, oh boy, he would never EVER let him near me again! But I would've done the same if it was him. I walked into my house, after he drove away, to find the kaijus in the living room watch Dragon Ball Z. Why they love it, I will never know, maybe it's the violence. After Amanda left, we assigned everyone to a room to sleep in. Angirus and Rodan were roomates, Mothra and Jr. were roomates, Kiryu liked to be alone when he sleeps, and Godzilla sleeps with me. Why? I don't know, and I'm the only one he acually has the higher chance of killing in their sleep! Not taking his eyes off the tv, Angirus spoke up, "Hey Lauren. How was the date?" "Romantic." I really didn't want to get into details right now. "OK, Mothra. Did they destroy anything?" I left Mothra in charge while I was gone, she was the only one I trusted with alone. I ain't the only one that trusts her, right? "No. They've been hypnotized by the tv the entire time." Mothra responded, turning her head to me. I looked at the clock that was near the tv, it read: 9:52pm. I turned back at the kaijus and said, "Alright guys, time to hit the hay." they all groaned like children would do to their moms. After some convincing, nothing to do with violence if that's what your thinking, they all got up and walked to their rooms, all except for Godzilla. "Get to bed." I demanded, turning off the tv. "No." "Now!" "I will do as I please. And you can go fuck off." he said, slouching on the couch. I glared at him darkly, 'This is one stubborn dinosaur.' I growled in my thoughts. I growled at him, "As much as I would love to sleep without your fatass in my bed, **YOU** need to get to bed so **I** don't have to deal with any damage you make while the rest of us are asleep! So get to bed or else!" I barked in anger. He just glared at me, "Or else what? You'll lecture me to death? I'm so shaking in fear right now," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me. I felt anger boiling in me, he started to irritate me, and on his first day here, too! "5..." "?" "4..." "Huh?" "3..." "What are you-" "2..." "Are you-" "1...!" "You counted down. What are you going to do no-" I interrupted him as I kicked him near the loins, or at least I think his loins should be, with assassin like skills I learned from a close friend. He fell on the ground, groaning in pain, I just stared down at him, "Are you going to bed?" "Yup! I'm exhausted from today," he said groaning a bit. I showed _some_ mercy by helping him up. I didn't need to help him walk to my room, but as we walked to my room, I noticed he was paying attention to the photos on the wall that was with me and my family. Wait! This is the first night that I didn't stare at them and cry, the **_first _**night I didn't cry, in two years! I would've stopped and question why, but I rather get the behemoth behind me to bed. Entering the room, I noticed Godzilla hasn't said a single word to me. He was probably mad at me for what had happen. "Okay, you sleep on this side..." I said pointing on the right side of my bed, "...and I sleep on this side. Got it?" I asked as I pointed on the left side of my bed. He only replied with a nod, keeping his eyes off me. _Please _don't have him kill me in my sleep. As I got into bed, he just laid on top of the bed, so at least it wasn't too awkward to sleep with eachother. "It's soft." "Pardon?" "The bed, it's soft," he responded, his back to me. I turned to my side, my back to him as well, "Yeah, it's more comfortable for humans." I explained. I heard a small "I see" as I reached for the light switch near my bed. I turned off the lights as I shyly spoke up, "Good night." It was quiet for a while, before he responded, "Good night." He shifted a bit, before I heard a snore come from him. I then shifted a bit, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

_2 hours later..._

I groaned as I woke up, having a feeling someone was poking at me. I turned around to see Godzilla sleeping uncomfortably close to me. I would've just ignored it and go back to bed, IF HE WASN'T TAKING UP THE WHOLE BED AND HAVING ME AT THE EDGE! I groaned at him in annoyance, "God damn, Godzilla move over, you're taking up the bed!" I growled, but he didn't budge, he was deep asleep. I sighed as I knew he wouldn't wake up, so I decided to push him off myself. Damn he was heavy! Finally, after much strength use, I managed to push him back to his side. "Man! Finally..." I said in victory, but as I fell to sleep, the dino decides to roll back, but this time on _**ME**_! "Gah! MOSES!" I squeeled as he crushed me. I swear, I think he was planning this. 'I gotta push him off, I can't breath with him on my lungs!' I began to push him off, with all my might, so I can breath! After what seemed like hours, I was finally able to push him off. I was about to go apeshit on him, but he moved a bit. I thought he was going to wake up for sure, but instead, he moved so he was on the opposite side of where your supposed to sleep, so now his feet were near my head. Splendid. I tried to go back to sleep, but his feet smelled _**awful**_. God, why did I have to sleep with _him_, of all the kaijus?! But for some odd reason, I noticed under his foot, it didn't seem to have that same look of the scales the rest of his body had, it seemed more fleshy. Curious, I had randomly thought 'What if he's ticklish there?' Deciding to test it out, I carefully and quietly extended my hand out to his right foot, and began to tickle it a bit. He began to chuckle at first, then I tickle him some more, and he started to laugh. I smiled at his laughter, it was something that was, well, not deadly for once. That, and now I know his weakness! But my smile was wiped from my face when he laughed so hard he fell off the bed. 'Ohshitohshitohshit! Gotta pretend I was sleeping' I panicked, still having the thought he would and will kill me, even for the little things I do. Laying on my side, my back to where he was supposed to be, I started to fake snore. I heard him get up growling, but it faded, but I didn't bother to turn and check why. I heard him grumble something, but I didn't catch anything but 'damn' and 'human female'. He then laid back down on the bed and he was once again asleep. 'Well, this is going to be a long week.' I thought to myself before blacking out again. Boy, was I right.

**Auto: FINALLY! I'm done with this chapter!**

**Lauren: Wait, why am I sharing a bed with _him_?!**

**Godzilla: Why did you make me seem weak in this when she kicked me?!**

**Auto: 1. Because you are not the same Godzilla we all love and 2. Because fuck you that's why dB Leave a review and check out the next chapter coming soon! NO FLAMES!**


	5. Announcement: Break

Okay... I'm having computer problems... Sucks, I know. For some reason, my computer is acting funny, and is fucking up alot. Sadly, I will put this story on pause, because not only that, but I'm a little side tracked because I'm making new stories and I'm losing interest in this story. BUT! I will **NOT** discontinue it, otherwise I would be giving up, and I hate discontinued stories. I mean I REALLY hate those, so freaking much, you don't even know. I'm sorry, but I will continue this story as soon as I can, and I promise, I will get back to this! I'll be back soon! Love ya'll!

~AssassainAutohellzillaZ


End file.
